


Chyť šanci za zadek (za obě půlky)

by kratula



Series: Avengers: Endgame Fix-its [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Steve Gets Himself a Life
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Steve Rogers se konečně rozhodl být krapet sobecký a dopřát si trochu víc než jen jeden šťastný život.





	Chyť šanci za zadek (za obě půlky)

**Author's Note:**

> Tahle povídka není ani tak fix-it v tom smyslu, že bych na obsahu Endgame něco podstatného měnila, spíš pár chybějících scén, díky kteým si "sedne" pár věcí, které mi tam neštymovaly.  
> Pevně doufám, že jsem se tímhle kouskem nezařadila k těm, co "to ještě víc prasí", jak zněl jeden komentář pod mou poslední povídkou.

Steve stál na plošině, v jedné ruce kufřík, v druhé Mjolnir a sledoval Bruce, jak pomalu odpočítává. Včera večer spolu měli dlouhý rozhovor, Steve se potřeboval ujistit, že to bude fungovat, že neriskuje úplně nesmyslně. Přesto v těch pár zbývajících vteřinách než se propadl do kvantového tunelu, myslel na úplně jiný rozhovor.  
  
Zrovna si dávali pauzu při práci na svém časoloupežném projektu. Všichni se rozprchli někam po základně, dát si kafe, sváču nebo šlofíka. Akorát Steve neměl chuť na nic z toho, tak jen bloumal ve spojovací chodbě k hangáru, když zaslechl tlumené: „ … a miluju tě 3000 krát. Pa, pa!“  
O sloup se opíral Tony, v jedné ruce mobil, v druhé své nezbytné kafe a usmíval se tím zvláštním způsobem, když je vám zkrátka dobře a vůbec neřešíte okolní svět.  
Stevovi najednou bylo velice trapně, chtěl honem vycouvat na druhý konec chodby, ale to už Tony zvedl hlavu od displeje.  
„Co tu strašíš, Rogersi? Nemám o svý vlasti zas tak velký iluze, ale že odposlouchávání patří už oficiálně k americkejm ctnostem, to jsem netušil.“ poznamenal ironicky, ale neznělo to opravdu zle.  
„Promiň, netušil jsem, že tu na tebe narazím. … Ale když už se stalo, … ještě jsem ti kloudně nepoděkoval za to, že jsi mi odpustil. Že ses vrátil a jdeš do toho s námi. Asi mi do dneška pořádně nedošlo, že ty toho můžeš nejvíc ztratit.“  
„Hele, nech to bejt. Když jsem ti vrátil štít, bylo to s myšlenkou, že už se nebudeme patlat v tom, co bylo.“  
Steve se rozpačitě podíval do podlahy a pak zpátky na Tonyho.  
„Ten domácí život ti svědčí, vypadáš skvěle.“ vyklopil ze sebe, aby uvolnil situaci a pousmál se.  
Tony se ale nesmál: „Zato ty vypadáš děsně! Čím dál hůř, abych pravdu řekl. Hele, kdy sis chlape vůbec naposledy vrznul? Nebo jakkoli vorazil,co?“  
Steve zamrkal: „Eh, Tony … neřekl bych, že na to je teď vhodná doba.“  
„A v tom je ten problém, Rogersi! Pro tebe nebyla nikdy vhodná doba! Vždycky se našlo něco důležitějšího, kvůli čemu ses šel vohánět pěstí. A podívej se, jak jsi dopad!  
Zbyla z tebe jen vylágrovaná šlupka, fasáda neochvějně optimistickýho chlápka, co se nikdy nevzdává, ale pod ní už není nic.  
Byl bys daleko snesitelnější týpek, kdybys byl čas vod času trochu víc sobeckej!“  
Steve byl absolutně v šoku z Tonyho nečekaného výlevu, ale nakonec ze sebe vykoktal: „Ale já byl sobecký … rozbil jsem tým, kvůli Buckymu!“  
„Hm a měls z toho něco, krom hřejívýho pocitu, žes zachránil kamarádovi prdel, co? Užil sis za ty dva roky něco trochu podobnýho, jako mám teď já?“  
Tony ani nemusel slyšet odpověď, Stevův výraz mu to řekl.  
„Takže si z toho měl zase hovno!“ zabručel Tony, ale už to neznělo naštvaně, spíš smutně.  
„Hele chlape, jestli se z těch časohrátek vrátíme v jednom kuse a ten pošahanej plánu bude fungovat, tak s tím sakra něco dělej!“  
Steve smutně zavrtěl hlavou: „Já už svou šanci na bílý plot prošvihl.“  
Steve ve svém životě doopravdy a hluboce miloval jen dva lidi. Pokud nepočítal svou mámu a doktora Erskina, tak jen dvě bytosti na celém světě v něm viděli nějakou hodnotu ještě dřív, než do sebe nechal napumpovat to sérum. S Buckym ve třicátých a čtyřicátých letech nikdy žádnou opravdovou šanci neměl, to bylo oběma jasné a Stevova transformace na Kapitána Ameriku příliš rozhodila balanc jejich vztahu, aby mohli být víc než přátelé. A svou příležitost na život s Peggy zahodil, když zahučel s Valkýrou do arktického ledu.  
Tony jako by mu četl myšlenky: „Hele, neříkám, že to máš udělat přesně podle mýho vzoru. Ale zkrátka spáchej něco sobecky, nevlastenecky švihlýho – vymámi z Thora pár kapek asgardský medoviny a vožer se z radosti, ne na depresi, voběhni Times Square v tangách z americká vlajky, spořádej metrák zmrzliny. Prostě se vodvaž a jednou v životě se bav!“ sypal ze sebe Tony se zvláštní naléhavostí. Steve lehce zrudl, tohle nebyla jedovatost, ale slova přítele, který si dělá starosti.  
„Dobře Tony, beru tě za slovo, jestli to přežijem, udělám něco úplně bláznivýho, pak to půjdem zapít a ty mi budeš dělat průvodce po nejlepších barech na Manhattanu!“  
Tony se uculil: „Tak ruku na to! Aspoň bude Morgan vědět, že jí tatínek nekecal a Kapitán Amerika není žádnej kretén, ale celkem zábavnej týpek!“  
„Tak zábavnej týpek? Víc než Iron Man?“  
„Pro Morgan není nikdo víc cool než Iron Man!“ ohradil se Tony.  
Tím zakončili svůj rozhovor v odlehčeném tonu a vrátili se do práce. Za dva dny na to byl stroj času dokončen i odzkoušen a pak už neměl Steve čas myslet na víc, než na jejich misi.  
  
Teprve dva dny po bitvě se chaos ve Stevově hlavě začal usazovat. Dokázali to, Thanos se lusknutím prstů rozplynul i s celou svou armádou. Všichni se vrátili, T'Challa, Shuri, Wanda, Sam … Bucky. Jenže to vítězství taky něco stálo.  
Nataša, která podobně jako Steve, věnovala všechno své práci, tým jí nahrazoval rodinu, a která neproměnila svou šanci na život s Brucem. A pak Tony sám, ten ztřeštěný génius, který Stevovi vyčinil, že nemá žádný život. Ve světle těhle ztrát Steve znovu pochyboval, že má na něco nárok.  
Měli malou, privátní vigilii za Nat a mnohem veřejnější, ale stále příjemně komorní pohřeb pro Tonyho. Během něj Steve hodně přemýšlel.  
Tony nečekal na to, až bude vše dokonalé a svět zase v pořádku. I uprostřed chaosu po prvním Thanosově vpádu si zařídil tohle – dům, Pepper, Morgan, rodinu, život.  
Možná že, on Steven Grant Rogers může taky! Konečně zahodit svůj oblek s hvězdou a pruhy, nechat za sebou veškerá očekávání a žít svůj život. Až na to, že nevěděl, jaký život vlastně chce mít, nikdy dřív neměl čas dělat si plány do budoucna.  
Ostatně budoucnost byla komplikovaná. Bucky byl stále jeho přítel, nejdůležitější na světě, ale to cosi, co je spojovalo až do čtyřicátého třetího roku, se zdálo být pryč. A Peggy? To už byla čirá minulost. Aspoň že ona prožila plný, úspěšný život.  
Steve si vybavil fotografie, které měla vystavené v pečovatelském domě i ty které měla na psacím stole v Camp Leigh v roce 1970.  
Snažil se vybavit jejího manžela. Spis, který Steve dostal po svém rozmrazení od Nicka Furyho o něm moc neříkal. Prý učitel kreslení, vzal si Peggyino příjmení a zřejmě byl doma s dětmi, aby se ona měla čas věnovat kariéře. Ve složce byla i fotografie snad ze začátku šedesátých let. Pana Cartera hyzdil nelichotivý knírek, jinak měl neurčitě světlé vlasy, podlouhlou tvář, ne úplně rovný nos a zřejmě modré oči. Steve ho dokonce letmo zahlédl na Peggyině pohřbu, ale starý pán se mu snažil vyhnout. A najednou Steva něco napadlo.  
Bylo to bláznivé, ale neřekl mu Tony, že by měl udělat nějakou sobeckou pitomost? Plán, který mu zrál v hlavě, byl víc než šílený, ale stál za pokus. Prokonzultoval ho s Brucem a dokonce i s Hankem Pymem. Pochybovačně vrtěli hlavou, ale nakonec řekli, že by to mohlo fungovat.  
Steve měl celý týden, než dali Bruce, Pym a Scott dohromady nové zařízení na cesty časem, aby svůj plán promyslel a zvážil, zda do toho půjde.  
V předvečer své mise za účelem vrácení kamenů a Mjolniru zpátky na jejich místa v čase, řekl Buckymu: „Asi se zítra pokusím o něco šíleného a vůbec nevím, jak to dopadne. V jakém stavu se vrátím, jestli se vůbec vrátím!“  
Bucky se zamračil: „Neříkej mi, že se zas chystáš někoho zachraňovat?“  
Bucky se tvářil navztekaně a unaveně současně a Steve se mu podíval do očí: „Kdepak, jenom sebe a možná ještě někoho dalšího, když to vyjde. Ale hlavně sebe!“  
Bucky mu intenzivní pohled oplatil a pak ho objal: „Tak to ti schvaluju, ty pako! A pokud se vrátíš, já tady pro tebe rozhodně budu!“  
  
Mnohem klidnější a jistější vstupoval druhý den Steve v kvantovém obleku na plošinu. Nechal si to od Bruce odpočítal a propadl se do minulosti. Vrátil kladivo i kameny a pak minul svou časovou značku a vrátil se do New Yorku na podzim 1948, na adresu kterou si pamatoval se spisů SHIELDu.  
Na schůzku ve Stork klubu to bylo trochu pozdě, ale tu stejně nemohl dodržet, pokud nechtěl rozštěpit časovou linii. Steve Rogers musí zůstat v ledu až do roku 2012, stejně jako se musí stát řada dalších nepěkných věcí. Ale to byla cena, se kterou počítal, když do toho šel.  
Dopřál Peggy ten slíbený tanec a ne jen jediný. Ona mu zase pomohla vytvořit novou totožnost a tak se zrodil Grant Carter, učitel výtvarné výchovy a dobrovolný hasič.  
Úmyslně zůstával stranou dění a  v rozporu z dobovými zvyky si užíval doma dětí,aby se Peggy mohla angažovat při zrodu SHIELDu.  
V padesátém roce se jim narodil Michael Edward (Anthony by bylo až moc okaté) a o tři roky později Sarah Nataša. Steve změnil sestřih, dokonce si pořídil i ten stupidní knírek, za který si ho Peggy dobírala a navzdory turbulentní politice dvacátého století byli šťastní.  
Steve se nějakou dobu vyhýbal setkání s Howardem. Troufl si teprve koncem šedesátých let, když už se jeho výzor dostatečně změnil.  
Zařekl se, že se nebude snažit zasahovat do dění, hned na začátku Peggy varoval: „Stanou se některé strašné věci, ale pokud je změním, tak se ve finále nemusí stát ty dobré.“  
Ale v momentě, kdy se ty „zlé věci“ neděly neznámým lidem na jiném kontinentu, bylo zatraceně těžké své předsevzetí dodržet. Přesto si neodpustil, aby párkrát Howardovi nepřipomněl, že má úžasného syna a malému Tonymu neřekl, že je skvělý kluk.  
Začátkem osmdesátých let vztahy mezi Starkovými a Carterovými poněkud ochladly, hlavně kvůli nedostatku času. Steva s Peggy začala zaměstnávat vnoučata.  
Přesto se nechal Steve ještě jednou pozvat k Howardovi a Marii na vánoční večírek, mladý Tony tehdy nebyl doma a Steve měl jeden postranní důvod.  
Tenhle dům ještě nehlídala žádná vše vidoucí umělá inteligence, krom toho šlo o setkání přátel, tak Steva nikdo nepodezíral, když se po večeři na okamžik vytratil.  
Vypravil se do Howardovy domácí dílny hledat cosi, o čem padla zmínka už minulou dekádu. Tehdy se starší Stark zmínil, že zkouší vyvinout nový kapitánský štít a má doma pár prototypů. Tehdy se s tím Steve nepokusil nic udělat, ale nyní, když už Howard pátrání po svém hrdinovi téměř vzdal, byla menší šance, že se k tomuhle nápadu vrátí.  
Steve skutečně objevil několik okrouhlých předmětů z různých materiálů – jeden vypadal jeho laickým okem jako plexisklo. Nakonec mezi nimi objevil takový, který se téměř nelišil od jeho původního štítu, dokonce měl i správný zvuk, když na něj Steve poklepal. Rychle ho popadl , odnesl do kufru svého aut a schoval pod rezervu.  
Když se vrátil do jídelny, vysloužil si od Marie kousavou poznámku, zda přece jen potajmu nekouří, ale z ničeho horšího podezírán nebyl.  
Když za pár let na to Howard a Maria zemřeli, také těsně před Vánoci, měli s Peggy první vážnou hádku. Ječela na něj, jestli to věděl, ale pak se oba objali a rozbrečeli.  
Život šel dál, už i jejich vnoučata pomalu dospívala a Peggy se po 11. září vzdala místa v čele SHIELDu. Když se Steva ptala, co si myslí o jejím možném nástupci, mohl jí zcela upřímně říct, že Nick Fury je možná pěkný bastard, ale na tuhle práci bude skvělý.  
Dva roky na to začala mít Peggy výpadky, od neškodného založení klíčů se to zhoršovalo až do té míry, že nepoznávala vnoučata, občas děti a nakonec přišel den, kdy nevěděla, kdo je ten muž v posteli vedle ní.  
Steve možná díky séru stárl pomaleji, ale na podzim 2010 už se o ní nezvládl postarat v domácím prostředí. Sice jí chodil pravidelně navštěvovat do domova pro seniory, ale bylo to strašně těžké, když přesně věděl, co přijde.  
V roce 2012 konečně našli jeho mladší(nebo snad starší?) já. Párkrát druhého Steva potkal, ale dal si pozor, aby ta setkání byla jen letmá. Ne, že by měl strach, že ho jeho druhá verze pozná, ale protože se musel vší silou ovládat, aby sám sebe neseřval, coby zabedněného, paličatého kreténa.  
Jenže když už to vydržel tak dlouho, když měl dost důkazů, že dějiny běží tím správným směrem, tak už to přece nemohl zkazit.  
Ztratit Peggy bylo zlé, ačkoliv předem věděl, kdy se tak stane. Na druhou stranu byl natolik otupělý, že už neměl sílu sledovat spoušť, kterou za sebou nechalo jeho mladší já.  
Nemohl čekat, že Thanosovo lusknutí ušetří zrovna Carterovic rodinu, přesto sledovat, jak se před jeho očima rozplynul jeho vnuk i se svou ženou, bylo stejně zničující, jako vidět, kterak se na prach rozpadá Bucky.  
Jenže tentokrát věděl, že to není napořád a těch pět ponurých let měl k čemu vzhlížet. Zbytek rodiny netušil, jestli má být vděčný za dědečkův optimismus nebo to považovat za počátek stařecké demence.  
Jediný, komu se svěřil, byla Meg, jeho nejstarší pravnučka - u ní měl jistotu, že ho nebude považovat za blázna. Byla to jeho oblíbenkyně, snad, že se povahou tolik podobala Peggy.  
Byla to právě Meg, která Steva odvezla do lesů v New Jersey, tak blízko čerstvě zničené základny Avengers, jak jen to šlo. A byla to taky Meg, kdo se slíbil postarat , aby Grant Carter přestal pro zbytek světa formálně existovat. Steve tím svou pravnučku nerad zatěžoval, ale jen mávla rukou a řekla, že je to maličkost.  
Než ho vypustila za jeho dalším životem, pevně ho objala a snažila se nebrečet, když ho žádala, aby jí poslal pohled: „Třeba z Havaje nebo francouzský Riviéry, abych věděla, že si to užíváš! Jasný dědo?“  
  
Načasoval si to opravdu dobře. Dorazil na mýtinu kousek od pobořené základy doslova vteřinu po té, co to samé místo opustil kvantovým tunelem. Předal kapitánský štít Samovi – pravda, nebyl to jeho původní, ale měl správné barvy a pokud ho náhodou Howard nevyrobil taky z vibránia, rozhodně to bylo z materiálu podobných vlastností. Steve si byl jistý, že po tomhle detailu se nikdo pídit nebude.  
Když se nově pasovaný kapitán Sam Wilson vzdálil. Přistoupil k lavičce váhavě Bucky: „Takže sis užil život? Tak jak sis to představoval?“  
Steve se vteřinku zamyslel. Ano užil si to, přestože věděl, jaké hrůzy budoucnost přinese. Protože radostí, o kterých předem nevěděl bylo nesrovnatelně víc než tragédií, které čekal.  
„Jo užil jsem si to, mám dvě děti a různě po světě pět vnoučat a dvanáct pravnoučat. Ale ještě jsem s tím užíváním neskončil!“  
Teď se Bucky zatvářil zmateně, ale Steve se zvedl z lavičky, popadl svého přítele za ruku a tak rychle, jak jen jeho staré kosti dovolily, ho táhl zpátky k Bruci Bannerovi.  
„Můžeme jít na časovou loupež číslo dva?“  
„Pokud jsi pořád rozhodnutý do toho jít?“ ujišťoval se fyzik.  
„Počkat, počkat! Co to má znamenat, kam chceš zase cestovat, Stevie?“ ozval se vyděšeně Bucky.  
„Já už už nebudu cestovat nikam! Nechám čas cestovat mnou!“ odpověděl Steve, nechal svého zmateného přítele stát a vyšplhal se zpátky na plošinu.  
„Pymovy částice máš?“ ujistil se Bruce a Steve mu ukázal poslední červenou ampulku.  
„Ale víš, co jsme ti předtím říkali! Tenhle způsob neumí být tak přesný, jako cestování v čase.“ varoval ještě vědec a Steve se jen usmál: „Pokud se dokážeš trefit někam mezi dvacítku a čtyřicítku, tak dobrý!“  
„To je dostatečné rozpětí! Připraven?“  
Steve kývl a než se stále vyjevený Bucky rozhoupal k nějakému protestu, Bruce odpočítal do tří a spustil to.  
Steve na zlomek vteřiny zmizel, aby se zase objevil zpátky na plošině. Jenže najednou už neměl spousty vrásek a bíle vlasy. Do očí mu padala přerostlá blond patka a byl mnohem … menší a hubenější.  
Pro Bruce to byl šok: „Och, proboha … co jsem zvoral?“  
Ale Bucky už na nic nečekal, skočil na plošinu ke Stevovi a objal ho: „Ty pako zatracený, co tě to napadlo?“  
„Když už jsem se vrátil s veškerou tou blbostí, tak jsem jí musel na něco spotřebovat!“ usmál se Steve. Pak si konečně prohlédl své hubené paže, uvědomil si že oblečení na něm najednou podezřele plandá a konečně pochopil Brucovo zděšení.  
„To bude v pořádku. Takhle jsem vypadal až do pětadvaceti a moje tělo nejspíš neví, jak jinak pod touhle věkovou hranicí vypadat. Ale dýchá se mi nečekaně dobře, jako bych ani neměl astma!“  
„Astma, neastma! Už tě nikdy na žádný rajzy časoprostorem nepustím! O co ses snažil, ty pako jedno zatracený, co?“  
„O co jsem se snažil? Urvat pro sebe ještě jeden šťastnej život! Tentokrát s tebou, ty blbče! Teda pokud ti nevadí, že jsem zase stejnej chcípák, jako před válkou?“  
A Bucky ho zoufale tiskl: „Ale seš můj chcípák, seš můj malej paličatej chlápek z Brooklynu a já už tě nikdy nehodlám opustit!“


End file.
